Bella vs Lauren
by Midnight349
Summary: What happens when Lauren finally pushes Bella over the edge and Bella decides to put Lauren in her place. ONE-SHOT


**Bella vs. Lauren**

**Bella's POV**

I was currently sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch with Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Ben. Edward, Alice, and Jasper was returning to school tomorrow, but have to go through the whole tour thing today with Carlisle and Esme with Emmett and Rosalie tagging along. Everyone was shocked at their sudden return, but thankfully no one questioned me on it or at the fact that Edward and I were back together.

"Hey Bella" a menacing voice said.

Well almost everyone.

"Hi Lauren" I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"So Bella, how much begging and pleading did you have to do to convince Edward's parents to move back" she asked me as she sat next to me.

"Lauren just leave her alone" Angela said pleadingly.

"I'm just asking a simple question is all, I find all too convenient that they just happen to move back and those two get back together" she said.

I tried to ignore her the best that I could, but it was hard to ignore someone that loud.

"Seriously Bella, I bet the only reason he got back together for you, was because he felt pity for you, I mean once he heard what you were like in his absence, he probably saw no other option left or else you would have gone of the deep end."

I was breathing in very hard and had my hands closed trying so hard not to say anything back to the bitch.

"Bella looks pissed off, you better stop Lauren" Mike said half amused and half scared.

Lauren scoffed and said "Why she knows it's the truth, I mean she probably ran off to California for that week begging him to come back.

Something inside of me went off and before I knew I was tackling Lauren on the ground.

Normal POV

The Principal was taking the Cullen family on a tour of the high school, even though they really didn't need it, but it was mandatory for any new student, even if they were returning. While the principal just talked, Carlisle and Esme just pretended like they were listening, Emmett was complaining to Rosalie that they shouldn't be here since it was only for Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Alice and Jasper just walked silently holding hands, while Edward was thinking about Bella. Edward really hated himself right now, for what he has done to Bella, since he got back she's been having constant nightmares, and it seems like she's hardly ever eating. He knew he would do whatever it takes to make it up to her. He only wished he could be in class with her right now, instead of having to listen to the boring principal.

"MR. GREENE" A student yelling as he ran towards the principal.

"What is it what's going on" Mr. Greene asked the student worriedly.

"There's a fight going on in the cafeteria" he said out of breathe.

"Oh for goodness sakes" Mr. Greene said as he ran for the cafeteria, with the Cullen family right behind him.

"Finally something interesting happens" Emmett says excitedly.

"Emmett we don't encourage violence" Esme said scolding him.

When they entered they entered the cafeteria, they were all shocked at who was fighting.

Bella was punching Lauren in the face repeatedly, suddenly Lauren was able to push Bella off of her and started to punch her in the face, stomach and smack her and pulled her hair. Bella used her knees to kick Lauren in the stomach. Bella quickly got up on her feet and grabbed a lunch tray. Everyone was chanting fight, fight, fight, and even Emmett was cheering her on.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Bella yelled as she hit Lauren over the head with the tray. Lauren, who was still laying on the floor, grabbed Bella's ankle and forced her back on the ground face first. "SLUT" Lauren yelled as she kicked Bella in her ribs.

"MISS MALLORY, MISS SWAN" Mr. Greene said running over to pull them apart.

After getting them apart, Mr. Greene stood in the middle of them and asked "What is the meaning of this."

"Sir, Bella here attacked me for no reason when I was just coming over to ask how she was doing" Lauren said in a sweet voice.

Bella angrily said "That's a fucking lie, you bitch."

"Watch the language Miss Swan" he warned.

Angela suddenly came up and said "Sir Bella's telling the truth, Lauren came up to her and kept antagonizing her, and wouldn't stop when Bella told her to."

**Nice to know I can count on Angela ** Bella thought.

"It's true I was there"Mike said.

"Bella's totally innocent" Eric said.

"Ok then, Miss. Mallory in my office, Miss. Swan you are suspended for the rest of week and I want you to write a 1,000 word paper on why violence is never the answer, which is due to me the day you return and rest assured your father will be hearing of this. Understood" Mr. Greene said angrily.

"Yes Mr. Greene" Bella said.

As Bella started to walk away, many of the students started to applaud her and shout out her name, causing Bella to smile a little. Bella wasn't all too surprised to see the Cullen's there, but was surprised that they actually saw the fight. They all looked at her wide eyed, except for Emmett who just had a big grin on his face. Bella didn't say anything as she walked passed them. Emmett put his hand up for a high five as she walked by, which Bella high fived him. She could feel their stares from the back of her, but at this moment Bella didn't care she had a big smile on her face. **Bitch had it coming.**

**Author's Note**

Well there's my one-shot for my twilight fanfiction. I was reading a lot of Bella vs Lauren fights and thought why not make one of my own as well. I'm also thinking of making a sequel to this, where Lauren tries to get revenge. So please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
